Remeber Best Friends Or Boyfriend and Girlfriend
by Sar-T
Summary: Ichigo and Ryou were best friends when they were little, & when an accident seperates them they no longer see one another for 9 years, & when they finally meet up again, they dont really remeber eachother @ 1st.
1. When They Rememeber!

**Remeber; Best Friends Or Boyfriend and Girlfriend**

* * *

Ichigo and Ryou have been best friends since they were little, but on Ichigo's seventh birthday her parents died in a horrible car accident.

Let's start with Ichigo.

After the accident she was sent to live with her Aunt Sakura and Uncle Shintaro Momomiya. Her father's brother and sister-in-law. Her parents' names were Brad and Janet (Brad & Janet r names from a movie I like) Momomiya.

Ichigo comes from a very rich family & is given anything and everything that she could possibly want, none of it ever made her happy. Yes, she liked the stuff that was given to her, but she couldn't help but feel some kind of emptiness in her life that couldn't be filled with stuff.

Her aunt and uncle couldn't figure out what was wrong with her so they took her to several doctors who all said the same thing; she needs to see a physiologist, so that's what they did, they got her a physiologist.

So Ichigo would see the physiologist (who was a pervert) every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for three years, but it definitely didn't help a bit. She did not like Dr. Nate one bit.

Now Ichigo is sixteen going on seventeen. Now all she wants for her birthday is for someone just to come save her and take her away from all this. She didn't want to be rich, but she didn't want to be poor either. She just wished she remembered where she got her favorite necklace. It may have not looked like much, just a colored rock on a chain.

Ichigo listens to all sorts of music, but lately she had been listening to Goth music. Miss Lucy Had Some Leeches by Emilie Autumn.

Miss Lucy had some leeches  
Her leeches liked to suck  
And when they drank up all her blood she didn't give a ...  
Funny when the doctors  
Had locked her in her cell  
Miss Lucy screamed all night that they should go to bloody ...  
Hello to the surgeon  
With scalpel old and blunt  
He'll tie you to the table then he'll mutilate your ...  
Come it's nearly teatime  
The lunatics arrive  
The keepers bleed them all until there's no one left a ...  
Lively little rodents  
Are eaten up by cats  
We're subject to experiments like laboratory ...  
Rats I've dropped a teacup  
How easily they break  
I'm on my hands and knees until I pay for my mis-  
Take off all your clothing  
We've only just begun  
We have no anesthesia  
It's eighteen forty  
One thing we should tell you  
Before you try again  
The tests are all invented by a lot of filthy ...  
Mentally hysteric  
She's failed the exam  
Don't bother telling Lucy for she doesn't give a ...  
Damn that nitrous oxide  
For when you can't escape  
They say the surgeons oft commit a murder or a ...  
Razor-blades are rusty  
And not a lot of fun  
So when they try to amputate your legs you'd better ...  
Run and fetch the chemist  
A patient's feeling sad  
She's been in chains for ages and she isn't even ...  
Madness is a nuisance  
And no one is immune  
Your sister, mum or daughter may become a raving ...  
Lunatics are dangerous  
And doctors are obeyed  
They also go together just like toast and marma-  
Ladies are like children  
With brains the size of squirrels  
Lets give clitoridectomies to all the little ...  
Girls are helpless treasures  
That daddies must protect  
So lie upon the table for the doctors to in-  
Speculums are super  
And stirrups all the rage  
So speared a lady's legs then put her back into her ...  
Cage of naked crazies  
The surgeon's here to bleed  
The doctors all are learned men and some can even ...  
Reading can be risky  
For women on the verge  
It only did us worlds of good to poison, leech and ...  
Purging is a penance  
Phlebotomy's a chore  
No need to sterilize the tools we never did be-  
Fore the night is over  
Before you go to bed  
They'll take a hammer and a nail and jam it in your ...  
Headstones in the courtyard  
And statues in the park  
Are not for the insane  
Just leave them rotting in the D A R K  
Dark, dark, dark, dark, dark

Let's get to Ryou shall we?

Ryou is now eighteen, a year older then Ichigo and is exactly like Ichigo, lonely & sad.

Also like Ichigo he is rich, but he doesn't live with an aunt or uncle, he lives with his grandparents & his brother, Keiichiro. His mother's parents Rini and Ronald Grant. Ryou's parents' names were Ruby & Ray Shirogane.

Ryou is desperately wanted to see the girl who became his best friend. He however doesn't remember her all too much, 'cept for that he gave her a necklace with a colored rock on a chain.

His grandparents are very worried about him & wished for him to get better, so they ordered him to do Therapy with someone named Nani.

He doesn't like Nani and Keiichiro can see that and tries to get Ryou out of it, but their grandparents are stubborn.

One of the reasons that Ryou doesn't like Nani is because she keeps coming on to him.

Ryou, like Ichigo loves all sorts of music, but right now is really into country. The Little Girl by John Michel Montgomery.

Her parents never took the young girl to church  
Never spoke of His name  
Never read her His word  
Two non-believers walking lost in this world  
Took their baby with them  
What a sad little girl

Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs  
She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her mom fell asleep  
And her daddy went out

And the drinking and the fighting  
just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh what a sad little life  
And like it always does, the bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse  
Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her mom and then took his life

And some people from the city took the girl far away  
To a new mom and a new dad  
kisses and hugs everyday  
Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl  
Stared at a picture of Him

She said I know that man up there on that cross  
I don't know His name  
But I know He got off  
Cause He was there in my old house  
and held me close to His side  
As I hid there behind our couch  
The night that my parents died

**MONDAY:**

It was Monday, September 3rd, the first day of school for the year & everybody was just getting back together saying how they missed each other.

Everybody there was saying their "I missed you soooo much!" "It's been soooo long! How've you been?" "How was camp?" "How was Europe, America, Africa, Asia, Paris, London, France, or wherever you went?" and so on and so fourth."

Ichigo on the other hand was just sitting in her seat thinking, 'Why can't I remember who gave me this necklace I love so much? Why don't I remember his name? How do I know that the person who gave me this necklace was a boy and not a girl? This is soooooo frustrating!' Ichigo though putting her head in her hands.

Ichigo was just laying there until her favorite person came and tapped her on the shoulder.

When she looked up she just glared at the boy in front of her.

"What do you want Masaya?" She asked annoyed.

"For you to be my queen. I mean it's kind of obvious you like me and it's obvious that I like you. I know we've had our troubles in the past, but I also know that we were meant to be. So what do you say? Be my queen?" Masaya Ayoma asked thinking highly of himself.

"Masaya, as much as I'd like to say 'yes' I'm really gonna say 'no' because I really don't like you. We have had too many problems in the past that you can't make up for. So please just leave me alone. Yeah that's it, just go away and kindly leave me alone. There are plenty of other girls that want to date you, date one of them." Ichigo said getting looks from the other girls.

"But why? Why won't you date me?! I know you love me! Just admit it!" Masaya exclaimed enraged.

"Hey, she said leave her alone Masaya. Get a life!" Exclaimed some voices from behind him.

Behind him stood seven girls and seven boys.

"Oh great, are Ichigo's little friends going to stand up for her, for she is too weak to stand up for herself, huh?" Masaya asked.

"Masaya they're right! Just leave me alone. Go find one of your little fan girls and do whatever with her or them!" Ichigo exclaimed becoming really pissed.

"Fine, but I'll be back, you can count on it." Masaya said going to the other side of the room.

The girls & guys behind them were none other then Mint, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Berry, Ringo, Keta, Kish, Pai, Tart, Keiichiro, Tasuku, Haru & Yuki.

"You ok Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo answered.

"Ok." The others said.

Mint and Kish are a couple, a year now.

Lettuce and Pai are a couple, half a year.

Purin and Tart are a couple, a few months, but Tart won't admit it.

Zakuro and Keiichiro are a couple, four years.

Berry and Tasuku are a couple, three years.

Ringo and Haru are a couple, a few months like Purin and Tart, and like Tart, Haru wont admit it.

And finally Keta and Yuki are a couple, since they were little.

A few minutes later the teacher came in with a boy around about a year older then Ichigo with blonde hair and blue eyes came in.

Ichigo looked at the boy for awhile asking herself why he looked so familiar.

Ryou looked out into the isles and spotted Ichigo and he wondered why she was staring at him, but more along the lines of why she looked familiar to him.

After the teacher told the class that he was a new student she had him take a seat next to Ichigo and told Ichigo to show him around the school and to his classes.

**After Class:**

After class Ichigo started showing Ryou around.

"So Ichigo was it?" Ryou started.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I was wondering, why were you staring at me earlier? Just asking." Ryou said.

"Oh no reason really. You just look like an old friend of mine." Ichigo said.

"I could same about you." Ryou said, and then noticed the necklace.

"Umm, Ichigo may I ask you something?" Ryou asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied.

"Where'd you get that necklace you're wearing?" Ryou asked.

"This?" Ichigo asked pointing to the colored rock.

"Yeah, that." Ryou said simply.

"Oh, um I got it from an old friend of mine, but I haven't seen him in a few years, not since I had to move in with my grandparents. My parents died when I was little." Ichigo said sadly, dropping the necklace back in place around her neck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I mean I shouldn't have pried." Ryou said.

"No, its fine. It's just that nobody has ever asked me about this or my parents, so I kept it all bottled up inside." Ichigo said kinda smiling.

"Oh, well that's not good, though I'm one to talk. I do the same thing." Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Well I had this friend that moved away and I never knew why. A few years later I lost my parents, and now my brother and I live with our grandparents." Ryou said making Ichigo stop as tears started to run.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Ryou asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I should've known when you said that you went though the same thing. I shouldn't have asked." Ichigo said softly as tears fell.

"Its ok Ichigo. If I didn't want to say anything, I wouldn't have said anything. I wanted to tell you, I trust you." Ryou said looking at her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Really." Ryou replied.

"Ok." Ichigo said softly.

"Right. So let's get goin' where's the first class?" Ryou asked forgetting that he was already in first hour.

"We were just there, you mean second period?" Ichigo asked as she watched his face turn bright read.

"Right. So first hour was American Literature with Mrs. McCartney. What do we have the rest of the day?" Ryou asked.

"Right next we have Skills with Miss. Anderson, which is right here. Hey Miss. Anderson."

"Oh hey Ichigo. How are you? Who is this?" Miss. Anderson asked politely, as always.

"I'm fine. This is Ryou, he's a new student." Ichigo said introducing them.

"Well it's nice to meet you. It's a pleasure to have you in my class." Miss. Anderson said as Ryou said the same.

"Ok then third hour we have American Government with Mr. D, he's cool." This is his office and two doors down is his room." Ichigo said as they walked into Mr. D's office.

"Well hey Ichigo. You must be the new student. Now what was your name again?" Mr. D asked looking around.

"Ryou. My name's Ryou, its very nice to meet you." Ryou said as Mr. D said the same and then excused them.

"Next we have art with Mrs. M; she's awesome, when she's in a good mood." Ichigo said hoping she was in a good mood.

"Oh hey there Ichigo, who is this?" Mrs. M asked.

"Umm this is Ryou. He'll be joining our class today; he's new to the school." Ichigo said politely.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Let me get what you'll need for this class." Mrs. M said finding the stuff he'll need.

"Here you go. Well I need to go, I have an appointment. It was very nice to meet you." Mrs. M said disappearing.

"Likewise." Ryou said before they went to their next destination, the commons, or also known as the lunch room.

Then she showed him Mr. Chrisler's room.

"This is Mr. Chrisler. He'll be our Consumer Economics teacher, he's defiantly great." Ichigo said, then jumped when Mr. Chrisler popped out of nowhere.

"Why thank you Ichigo. Huh? Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Mr. Chrisler said then noticed Ryou.

"Oh you must be Ryou; I'm Mr. Chrisler as Ichigo already said. Welcome to the class." Mr. Chrisler said.

"Thank you." Ryou said bowing as Mr. Chrisler gave him all that he needed.

"Next we have Read 180. Here we have Miss. Anderson, who you've already met. Not only her, but we also have Mrs. Vanwie. She's nice, but don't get her cranky." Ichigo said taking him to the next class which is in the commons, which is study hall, depends on who you have.

And finally they had another study hall.

(The teachers I named off are my teachers, as are the classes.)

For the next few days Ryou and Ichigo had started to get to know each other and that's when Ryou remembered that he was the one who gave her the necklace, he was her friend, she was the girl he missed so much.

**Friday:**

It was finally Friday and Ryou and Ichigo had become really good friends and were going to hang out after school that day, when something happened.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Ryou asked and then heard a thud behind him.

When he turned around he found out that Masaya had knocked Ichigo out.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Ryou asked pissed.

"Stay away from my girl!" Masaya warned.

"No, you stay away from them." Zakuro and the others said coming up behind them with the police, who took Masaya to juvy and Ryou got Ichigo to his house, where she woke up two hours later.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked finally waking up.

"You're finally up, thank god!" Ryou exclaimed looking at Ichigo.

"What do you mean I'm finally up? What happened?" Ichigo asked confused.

"That Masaya hit you over the head with a baseball bat. You were out cold for two hours." Ryou said holding her hand.

"I know you. You know me. How long have you known? For how long have you remembered everything?" Ichigo asked knowing that he remembered her.

"Two days. I didn't want to tell you, 'cause I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and would run off laughing." Ryou said ashamed.

"No. I would never do that. I missed you. not only that, but I like you, I really like you." Ichigo said softly.

"I like you too. No I don't like you, I love you." Ryou said softly as Ichigo hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." Ichigo said as Ryou pulled away to look at her.

"Well then lets seal our love." Ryou said as he kissed her.

After a few minutes of kissing, you could hear a thud and then could see Mint, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Berry, Ringo and Keta laying in a pile on the floor blushing, while Kish, Pai, Tart, Keiichiro, Tasuku, Haru and Yuki were standing there with their backs turned and their hands on their heads.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do then spy on us?" Ryou asked holding Ichigo to him, while she blushed.

"No. your lives are very interesting." Mint said as Ryou and Ichigo got up.

When they got up everyone else started backing and then ran away.

"Hey get back here!" Ichigo and Ryou yelled chasing after them.

They were all running around having a good time laughing and smiling.

* * *

So there u go.

What'ch think.

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	2. The Note 4 The Sequal!

i'm gonna make a sequal to this, & it should be

much better, considering this will have

chapters & i have no limits on it!

i just need help thinking

of a title! plz

help!

Write Soon, Sar

T. Loves Ryou

Shirogane!


End file.
